The Bachelorette (Season 11)
The 11th season of The Bachelorette ''premiered on May 18, 2015. The season featured, for the first time ever, two Bachelorettes during the first episode. Kaitlyn Bristowe is a 29-year old dance instructor from Vancouver, British Columbia, and Britt Nilsson is a 27-year old waitress from California. Both Bachelorettes were on the 19th season of ''The Bachelor, featuring Chris Soules. During the first episode, the men decided which of the ladies they would like to have as the Bachelorette for season 11. In the second episode, which aired on May 19, 2015, it was revealed that Kaitlyn Bristowe was selected as the new Bachelorette. She ultimately chose Shawn Booth and accepted his proposal. Filming and development Casting began during the 10th season of The Bachelorette. During the first episode, the men decided which of the ladies they would like to have as the Bachelorette for season 11 In the second episode, which aired on May 19, 2015, it was revealed that Kaitlyn Bristowe was selected as the new Bachelorette. It began filming shortly after the finale of the 19th season of The Bachelor with the locale destinations including New York City, San Antonio and Ireland with appearances from Laila Ali, Amy Schumer, Doug E. Fresh and The Cranberries. Casting and contestants Contestant Ryan McDill is the ex-boyfriend of ''Bachelor'' season 18 winner Nikki Ferrell. It also includes season ten runner-up Nick Viall. Contestants The season began with 26 contestants. Shawn B (Bachelorette 11).jpg|Shawn Booth 28 Windsor Locks, Connecticut Personal Trainer Winner Nick V. (Bachelorette 11).jpg|Nick Viall 34 Waukesha, Wisconsin Software Sales Executive Runner Up Entered in week 4 Ben H (Bachelorette 11).jpg|Ben Higgins 26 Warsaw, Indiana Software Salesman Eliminated in week 8 Jared (Bachelorette 11).jpg|Jared Haibon 26 Warwick, Rhode Island Restaurant Manager Eliminated in week 8 Joe (Bachelorette 11).jpg|Joe Bailey 28 Glasgow, Kentucky Insurance Agent Eliminated in week 7 Chris (Bachelorette 11).jpg|Chris Strandburg 28 Granite Bay, California Dentist Eliminated in week 7 Ben Z (Bachelorette 11).jpg|Ben Zorn 26 Falls Church, Virginia Fitness Coach Eliminated in week 6 Tanner (Bachelorette 11).jpg|Tanner Tolbert 28 Kansas City, Missouri Auto Finance Manager Eliminated in week 6 JJ (Bachelorette 11).jpg|J.J. Lane III 32 Denver, Colorado Former Investment Banker Eliminated in week 6 Joshua (Bachelorette 11).jpg|Joshua Albers 31 Ventura, California Industrial Welder Eliminated in week 5 Justin (Bachelorette 11).jpg|Justin Reich 28 Elgin, Illinois Fitness Trainer Eliminated in week 5 Ian (Bachelorette 11).jpg|Ian Thomson 28 Los Angeles, California Executive Recruiter Quit in week 5 Corey (Bachelorette 11).jpg|Corey Stansell 30 New York, New York Investment Banker Eliminated in week 4 Jonathan (Bachelorette 11).jpg|Jonathan Holloway 33 Sylvan Lake, Michigan Automotive Spokesman Eliminated in week 4 Ryan B (Bachelorette 11).jpg|Ryan Beckett 32 Wellington, Florida Realtor Eliminated in week 4 Clint (Bachelorette 11).jpg|Clint Arlis 27 Batavia, Illinois Architectural Engineer Eliminated in week 3 Tony (Bachelorette 11).jpg|Tony Harris 35 St. Louis, Missouri Healer Quit in week 3 Cory (Bachelorette 11).jpg|Cory Shivar 35 Seven Springs, North Carolina Residential Developer Eliminated in week 2 Daniel (Bachelorette 11).jpg|Daniel Finney 28 Nashville, Tennessee Fashion Designer Eliminated in week 2 Kupah (Bachelorette 11).jpg|Kupah James 32 Boston, Massachusetts Entrepreneur Eliminated in week 2 Bradley (Bachelorette 11).jpg|Bradley Cox 25 Duluth, Georgia International Auto Shipper Eliminated in week 1 David (Bachelorette 11).jpg|David Cox 25 Orlando, Florida Real Estate Agent Eliminated in week 1 Josh (Bachelorette 11).jpg|Josh Seiter 27 Chicago, Illinois Law Student/Exotic Dancer Eliminated in week 1 Shawn E (Bachelorette 11).jpg|Shawn Evans 31 London, Ontario Amateur Sex Coach Eliminated in week 1 Brady (Bachelorette 11).jpg|Brady Toops 33 Wauseon, Ohio Singer/Songwriter Quit in week 1 Ryan M (Bachelorette 11).jpg|Ryan McDill 28 Kansas City, Missouri Junkyard Specialist Disqualified in week 1 NOTES *Brady: Quit the competition, because Britt wasn't chosen as the Bachelorette *Ryan M: Disqualified due to inappropriate behavior *Kupah: Eliminated outside of the Rose Ceremony *Tony: Quit the competition, because he felt like it was a circus *Ian: Quit the competition, because he felt that Kaitlyn was being shallow and that she wasn't there for the right reasons. Future appearances J.J. Lane III, Jonathan Holloway, Tanner Tolbert and Jared Haibon returned in the 2nd season of Bachelor in Paradise. Third place finalist Ben Higgins was chosen for the lead role on the 20th season of The Bachelor. Jared Haibon and Nick Viall returned to compete for the third time in the 3rd season of Bachelor in Paradise. Ryan Beckett also returned to compete in that season. On August 30, 2016, Nick Viall was announced as the bachelor for the 21st season of The Bachelor. Ben Zorn participated in the 4th season of Bachelor in Paradise. Call-Out Order Episodes Where are they now? Kaitlyn and Shawn moved to Nashville. Shawn got tattoos identical to Kaitlyn's. They ended their relationship in October 2018. Kaitlyn is currently dating Jason Tartick from the 14th season of The Bachelorette. Britt and Brady dated for a while, but has ended their relationship. On May 24, 2017, Britt announced that she is engaged to her boyfriend Jeremy Byrne. They got married on September 9, 2017. In early 2016 Tanner married Jade from the 19th season of The Bachelor. They met on the 2nd season of Bachelor in Paradise. Their wedding was documented on a special episode of season 20 of The Bachelor. Jade has taken Tanner's last name and now goes by Jade Tolbert. On March 8, 2017, the couple announced that they are expecting their first child. On May 4, 2017, they revealed that they are having a girl. Their daughter, Emerson Avery, was born on August 17, 2017. Their second child, son Brooks Easton, was born on July 29, 2019. Ben starred in the 20th season of The Bachelor where he met and became engaged to Lauren Bushnell. The couple starred in their own spin-off, Ben and Lauren: Happily Ever After?. They ended their relationship in May 2017. Nick Viall starred in the 21st season of The Bachelor and got engaged to Vanessa Grimaldi. On August 25, 2017, Nick and Vanessa announced that they had decided to end their engagement. The Ring The Ring - Season 11.jpg|Kaitlyn's Neil Lane ring featured a platinum band set with a central round brilliant-cut diamond in the center that’s cushioned by nearly 160 smaller diamonds. The ring is worth a reported $75,000. Promotional gallery Kaitlyn Bachelorette 11.jpg BacheloretteSeason11_KaitlynPromo2.jpg BacheloretteSeason11_KaitlynPromo3.jpg BacheloretteSeason11_KaitlynPromo4.jpg BacheloretteSeason11_KaitlynPromo5.jpg BacheloretteSeason11_KaitlynPromo6.jpg BacheloretteSeason11_KaitlynPromo7.jpg BacheloretteSeason11_KaitlynPromo8.jpg BacheloretteSeason11_KaitlynPromo9.jpg BacheloretteSeason11_KaitlynPromo10.jpg BacheloretteSeason11_KaitlynPromo11.jpg BacheloretteSeason11_KaitlynPromo12.jpg BacheloretteSeason11_KaitlynPromo13.jpg Britt BacheloretteSeason11_BrittPromo1.jpg BacheloretteSeason11_BrittPromo2.jpg BacheloretteSeason11_BrittPromo3.jpg BacheloretteSeason11_BrittPromo4.jpg BacheloretteSeason11_BrittPromo5.jpg BacheloretteSeason11_BrittPromo6.jpg BacheloretteSeason11_BrittPromo7.jpg BacheloretteSeason11_BrittPromo8.jpg BacheloretteSeason11_BrittPromo9.jpg BacheloretteSeason11_BrittPromo10.jpg BacheloretteSeason11_BrittPromo11.jpg BacheloretteSeason11_BrittPromo12.jpg Category:The Bachelorette seasons